Batman Beyond: Batman Omega
by Heaven's Angel
Summary: A new Batman's in town, and he's not from around here. He's tracking a crazed killer, and he will do whatever it takes to get him.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the concept of Batman Beyond. I know that some rich company somewhere does, and quite honestly, I'm glad, becaue otherswise I could and that would be very bad. However, I do own any new characters created in this fanfic, and if anyone steals them, then I will get a lawyer and sue. Nah, I probably would settle for my name in the credits. Now without further ado, I present:  
  
  
BATMAN BEYOND: Batman Omega  
A fanfiction written by: Heaven's Angel  
Rated: PG-13 (Some language, violence, possible sexuality)  
  
  
  
  
  
Light flashed suddenly in the empty sub-basement of the Wayne-Powers executive building, stunning a few rats away. The light was in the shape of a doorway as tall as the room, and a single shadowy figure passed through it.   
  
Its height and size was impossible to determine, not only because the light would allow one to see only the silohuete, but also there were nothing in the room that it could be compared to.   
  
No sooner had it completed emerging than the light suddenly blinked off, instantly plunging the room back into darkness.  
  
This new arrival slowly began to lumber towards the elevator while dragging what appeared to be an oversized meat hook along the floor, completely oblivious to its sharp grating sound upon the concrete.   
  
"I'm coming for you batty," it cackled gleefully.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey what's going on up there," asked Dana as she pointed at the small newspaper stand across from the school to her off-again, on-again boyfriend Terry and her good friend Max. In front of the stand a single raggedly dressed teenager was frantically searching through the newspaper, with a huge pile scattered around his feet. This was much to the anger of the proprietor, who was yelling at him to put back his papers.   
  
"Thanks man," said the kid as he stuffed the newspaper into his back pocket and began to run down the road, but not before kicking a hole into the small stands sign.  
  
"Hey come back here punk! You didn't pay for that! Cops!" screamed the owner, his faced flush with an alarming purple color.   
  
"Alright buddy, hold up," said the cop on beat sticking out his arm to stop the running teen.  
  
"Let me pass," screeched the teen as he angrily threw the cops arm aside.  
  
"Hey wait a second there," said the officer as he grabbed the kid by the back of his neck roughly. The teens response was surprising to all those watching it unfold as the teen spun around and gave the officer a punch along the side of the chin. The officer dropped to the ground dazed, but not before touching the emergency beeper on his belt.   
  
"Cover for me," whispered Terry to Max as he ducked back into the school.   
  
Running quickly behind a building and jumping into a dumpster, he yanked the Batman costume out of his bag and slid into it. He felt the electrical contacts interface into his body, and with a small smile, activated the jet boots with his gliding wings and flew into the sky.  
  
"Batman!" gasped everyone as they saw him fly by in pursuit of the teen.  
  
"Terry it's Batman!" gasped Dana as she looked towards her left where Terry had been. "Where'd he go?"  
  
"Maybe he went to call the cops," suggested Max quickly.  
  
Meanwhile, Batman quickly flew down the alley where he saw the teen duck into, and a moment later, had caught up with him. He deactivated the jet boots and swooped down just as he had done a million times before. However this time the teen had heard him coming, and sidestepped just in time to avoid the diving tackle. Batman quickly turned the dive into a handspring and landed across from the kid. Standing across from him, Batman got a better look at the teen. He was pushing six foot, and had the long well-toned muscles of a gymnast, but was dressed in frayed surplus army pants along with a thick black shirt and a long synthetic jacket that were covered in stains. He also had on ankless sandals and his long matted brown hair matched his faded brown eyes perfectly. Without warning the kid reached into his pocket and removed what appeared to be a small knife. Batman shrugged as if to say, 'your kidding right?' when he was shocked to see that the teen had snapped it out into a batarang!   
  
"Wayne? You there," muttered Terry into the built in headset.  
  
"What is it McGinnis?" growled the gnarled former Batman.  
  
"Turn on your vidlink. Things just got interesting," said Terry. As if sensing that he was trying to talk and watch at the same time, the kid suddenly released his projectile at Batman, aiming for the chest. Diving to the ground, he missed being hit by the batarang by a few inches.   
  
"What the hell was that?" demanded Bruce as he sat in his chair shocked.  
  
"You think I know!" snapped Batman as a second one suddenly speared the ground hear his right hand.  
  
"Please Mr. McGinnis, don't make me hurt you," gasped the teen who looked ready to throw yet another one.  
  
"What did you say?" asked Terry incredulously.   
  
"I know who you are. Your Terry McGinnis, please I have to see you and Mr. Wayne!" pleaded the teen earnestly, "I'm sorry for the ruckus but I had to get you here somehow."  
  
"Then why did you throw those things at me," demanded Terry angrily as he nodded to the batarang in the ground.  
  
"I needed to make sure it was you. Only you could dodge those," said the teen.  
  
"What do you think Wayne?" asked Terry.  
  
"Blindfold, then bring him here. He obviously knows whose running this operation," grunted Wayne as he sat back in his chair.  
  
  
  
"Whoa, I'm really standing in the original Batcave!" breathed the kid a half hour later as he took in the awesome base of Batman.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Wayne as he stood up with the help of his cane.   
  
"My name is Sean, I'm Batman," said the teen proudly.  
  
"What?" exclaimed both Wayne and Terry at the same time.   
  
"I am from one hundred six years, seven months, three weeks, and two days in the future. I am the successor to your successor's successor, Mr. McGinnis."  
  
"Care to run that by me again?" asked Terry as he removed his mask.  
  
"I figured I would," said the teen sarcastically, "I come from the year 2135, and I am the fifth Batman to protect Gotham City, the original being you, Bruce Wayne, whose parents were murdered. Then you, Terry McGinnis, out for revenge against those who took your father. Then you will one day choose   
  
I was sent here by my predecessor Weston Ricom to track down Laughslash, a wonderful nutcase that seems to think himself the reincarnated Joker. He somehow gained access to the Time-slipstream, and used it to get here."  
  
"What's a Time, um, slipmean?" asked McGinnis.  
  
"The Time-slipstream is a time traveling device, are you aware of the Law of Neutrinos?"  
  
"Nope, must have slept through that one in class," said Terry sarcastically.  
  
"I know about it," said Wayne impatiently, "what's that got to do with anything?"  
  
"The Time-slipstream is essentially a device that turns a person into a giant neutrino. It allows them to move backwards in time to a pre-set coordinate, and therefore possibly mess around with the past. It had only recently come about in my time, and the Army hadn't tested it. Next thing we knew, Laughslash had gotten in and came back here. I followed him when Ricom suggested he was going to make a very big change in Time and alter the present, or the future depending on who you ask."  
  
"Why were you making the commotion at the kiosk by the school?" demanded Terry.  
  
"At first I wasn't sure just how far back I went. You might not believe me, but my time isn't much different than this one. I needed the paper to tell me. When I realized where, and when, I was, I figured the commotion would draw you out so I could get to you and Wayne and explain all of this."  
  
"But why?" said Wayne, sensing a hole in his story, "You know who we are but how can you not know where we are?"  
  
"I hate to say this, but the original Batcave was destroyed a long time ago, well from my viewpoint anyways. We know it happened sometime while McGinnis was Batman, but he never told anyone the specific date, you two relocated most of the electronics, computers, and vid stuff to an old warehouse and we've been their since. You, Mr. McGinnis, actually designed my Batman suit, the Omega Batman Suit you called it."  
  
"Where is your suit anyways?" asked Terry suddenly, "It seems awfully weird that you don't have it with you."  
  
"But I do, watch" said Sean as he spread his arms and legs out so he looked like he was in the middle of a jumping jack. "Omega Batman , Activate!"  
  
Sean's clothes suddenly stiffened, going from their normal baggy look to rigid non-reflecting metal armor as a yellow bat appeared on his long-sleeve shirt and the long spikes forming along his forearm. His long jacket retracted from his arms, remaining connected to him only at the shoulders, seeming to form a cape. His now metal pants were elongating, covering his feet while his shirt did a similar move over his hands, in both places encasing the extremities in durable yet in easy to move armor. At the same time his utility belt seemed to grow out of nothingness, fitting perfectly around his slim waist. Finally, his top piece of armor rose up like a fountain and enclosed his head in its dark non-reflective armor, eye slits suddenly glowed that blank white and the two pointed ears rose, showing who he truly was.   
  
"See," said Sean smugly while looking at the startled former and present Batmans.  
  
"Um...yes, Terry back suit up, you two need to go find this Laughslash. I'll keep you posted," said Wayne in a tone of finality as he managed to walk back to his chair.   
  
"Let's take my ride," said Terry skeptically as he pulled back on his hood and headed over towards the exit port for the sleek Batmobile.  
  
"No need," said the new Batman as his cape suddenly split apart revealing two cunningly hidden wings.  
  
"Fine, test your radio, let's make sure you're on the same frequency," said Terry.  
  
"Jeezus, you mean you haven't gotten your own ether set yet?" asked Sean, "Damn, I really did make it to the past."  
  
"I don't want to know," said Terry impatiently as he fired up his vehicle and took off, surprised to see Sean right next to him, wings outstretched and hands back as some sort of propulsion in the back of them sent him going at the same speed as Terry.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in some dark alleyway:  
  
"Heheehe," laughed Laughslash impishly as he thrust his blade into a joker's gut.  
  
"Dude this guy is whacked out," called out the other Jokers and turned for their bikes.  
  
"Come back here, I still want to play," cackled Laughslash as he swung the corpse off of the blade and ran his insanely long tongue along the edge of it, licking up the red nectar that coated it.  
  
"Batman, where are you?" it asked in a tone that was half woeful half gleeful. His voice suddenly darkened considerably as he growled, "I grow impatient. Either you come for me or I come for you!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"I have a report from the police scanner," came Wayne's voice over the communications radio.  
  
"Shoot," said both Batmans together.   
  
"We have one dead joker and three in critical shock."  
  
"We have three dead jokers and one in critical shock. Says they were stabbed through their mid-section, and whatever it was, it left a hole big enough to fit a person through," reported Wayne, no trace of emotion in his steely voice.  
  
"Well," asked Terry impatiently to Sean.  
  
"It's him," said Sean after a deep breath, "No one else could do that."   
  
"Where was it?" asked Terry.  
  
"Seven miles east to your present location, they believe he's in one of the warehouses around there."  
  
"But over that way is next to a residential area!" gasped Terry, "My family lives over there! Mom! My brother! We have to find him now!"  
  
"Glad to hear it," said Sean as the two turned and put on another burst of speed. As they approached the area they noticed the morgue's truck driving off from the site of the killings off in the distance, police tape still hanging in a perfect square around the area. Terry instinctively turned away but Sean appeared unfazed, and continued to scan the area.   
  
"Let's see here, ah here's what I'm talking about," he whispered, "McGinnis, do you have a spectrograph on board that thing?"   
  
"Yeah, why?" asked Terry.  
  
"Turn it on and scan the right hand corner, right where those two cops are taking photographs."  
  
"What the hell?" asked Terry as he saw a set of brilliant purple footprints leading away from the crime scene and through an alleyway.   
  
"His trail," said Terry, it wasn't a question.  
  
"Ready to smear your first ever time traveler?" asked Sean with a trace of sarcasm.   
  
"It's all the same to me," Terry replied and dropped out of the Batmobile and took flight. The two dropped down and began to glide through the eerily quiet alleys, following the brilliant trail.   
  
Suddenly, the trail stopped, no more footprints.   
  
"Damn it!" cursed Sean under his breath, "Where did he go?"  
  
As if to answer his question, the cries of a young woman and her baby suddenly ripped through the silent air.  
  
"Why did you even ask that question?" asked Terry as they both ran out of the alley towards the scream. They burst out into the street to find Laughslash stalking his prey, totally unaware of the two vigilantes arriving on the scene.   
  
Terry also got his first glimpse of Laughslash and was shocked by his demented appearance. His skin seemed to glow white, if that was even possible, which contrasted with his brilliant green hair which sprayed from his head in all directions. He stood tall, Terry guessed he was pushing seven and a half feet and his hugely developed body gave him the idea that Laughslash wasn't going to be a pushover. He wore a string tie, no shirt, and ragged purple pants that stopped four inches above his bare feet. This however wasn't Terry's biggest concern. Terry was more worried about the long curved weapon in the maniacs hands that appeared to be a five foot long blade.   
  
"Hey ugly!" yelled out Terry as he fired a grappling hook from the suit and managed to ensnare the upraised arm and pull him away from the terrified woman.   
  
"Ooh, you're not Batman," cackled Laughslash as he tossed the blade to his other hand and cut the cord.  
  
"But I am!" yelled out Sean from the side and used his shoulder to hit the creature. As Laughslash went crashing into a wall, Sean landed, raised his arm and fired off a yellow batarang. It landed by the killer's left foot and just as he stood up, it suddenly blew apart with a brilliant flash temporarily blinding everyone but Sean who had covered his eyes.   
  
As Laughslash stumbled back and forth trying to recover his vision, Sean jumped in and delivered a quick blow to the crazy man's gut, then using the exponential strength the suit gave him, lifted up the creature and hurled him across the street into a parked car. Kicking off of the wall, he rocketed towards his target and gave him another punch right between the eyes, snapping Laughslash's head back through the glass.   
  
By now, Terry too had recovered his vision and watched in amazement as Sean pummeled the freak.  
  
"Wayne, you getting all this?" asked Terry stunned.  
  
"Yeah, we both are," said Wayne in a hushed voice.  
  
"Hey Terry," said Max into the radio, "I can't believe it, I ran a statistical reading from your suit to this Sean's and it seems he has magnified strength somewhere around forty times normal!"  
  
"Hey Batman, want a shot," yelled out Sean as he picked up Laughslash by the neck then body slammed him onto the hood of another car.   
  
"What, is this just a game to you?" yelled back Terry angrily. As Sean turned to yell back something, Laughslash suddenly reached out with a massive hand and grabbed Sean by the top of the head. He launched himself off the car, swung his arm around quickly, and threw the Batman into the other. The two fell in a tangle of legs and arms, and Laughslash hooted happily. Charging the two, he kicked out and hit Terry in between the legs, scooping him up into the air, as Terry gasped from the huge pain.   
  
Turning, he picked up the other Batman by a limp arm, and was surprised when Sean suddenly launched out his fist twice in heavy blows that still did not faze Laughslash.   
  
"I want a shot," he said with his homicidal grin inches from Sean's face then landed a blow straight into his stomach. Sean started to fly back, but got snapped back when Laughslash caught his arm and pulled him back in. He did this two more times, then tossed him over his shoulder like a discarded plaything.   
  
A sudden pain in his chin caused Laughslash to look to his right just as soon as Terry released a flurry of batarangs straight at his face. Moving with more grace than his frame suggested, Laughslash ducked, dodged and blocked the projectiles, then suddenly was in Terry's face.  
  
Terry started to grapple with the creature, but even with his enhanced strength found himself being overpowered by the larger foe. Changing his plan, he continued to hold onto Laughslash's arms then jumped up and fired his rocket boots into the creature's face. Laughslash continued to hold on though, even as his face became blackened. Changing plans again, he activated the electric protection unit on his belt and suddenly gave Laughslash a hundred thousand bolt shocking. Laughslash released his grip and Terry jumped away. He threw a lasso around his attacker's legs and sent him sprawling. By now Sean was back up and fired off clamps that flew around each of Laughslash's arms and drilled into the asphalt. Running over to the downed maniac, Sean extended a hypodermic needle from his left index finger and jammed it into Laughslash's arm, releasing a heavy tranquilizer. Laughslash continued to struggle as he fought to keep consciousness finally succumbed and lay still, his grin still plastered on his face.   
  
The two stared at the sleeping creature, but the temporary peace was shattered when Terry suddenly reached out and slugged Sean across the face and sent him sprawling into the ground.  
  
"What the fuck were you thinking?" he demanded angrily, "Do I want a shot? What kind of stupid ass idea was running through your head? Seriously? First rule of crime fighting, this isn't a game! That is not how you do it! You had a tranquilizer, you should have hit him up as soon as you had the chance. Do I want a shot!"  
  
"Hey back off man!" screamed back Sean from the ground, "I was doing okay, I didn't know..."  
  
"You didn't know!" yelled back Terry, "What, you're dealing with homicidal maniac that obviously likes blood, and you didn't know! He's a card carrying psycho, you expect anything and everything from them! Don't ever forget that or your screwed!"  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry," said Sean apologetically, "I seriously thought I had it under control."   
  
"Just how long have you been Batman?" demanded Terry suddenly.  
  
"Well actually, it was my second night out when I came here," admitted Sean.  
  
"Great, I get a time traveling Batman, and he's a rookie," said Terry to no one in particular even though Bruce and Max had been listening to every word.   
  
"Terry, we have something bigger to worry about," said Max as she attempted to stop the argument between the two.  
  
"What, another crazy," he snapped then slapped himself mentally.   
  
"No, how do I get back and take Laughslash with me," said Sean quietly, "I chased after him, but I didn't stop to think that I would have to get back."  
  
"First things first, Terry secure Laughslash then take him to one of the warehouses, we can't let the police know what's going on," ordered Wayne as he simultaneously sent the Batmobile to help them.  
  
  
Twenty minutes later, the two Batman's had succeeded in hanging Laughslash from a chain in the middle of an old warehouse, taking care to destroy the remaining crates to lower the amount of area that they couldn't see. Now they stood across from another, present and future trying to figure out what to do.'  
  
"I don't know how the whole program worked," said Sean, "And I know I can't make another Time-slipstream."  
  
"Which is why, of course, you need me," said Max, "I got an idea."  
  
"Let's here it," said Terry.  
  
"Sean, do you know if any satellites that were launched around our time that are still floating up there in your time?"  
  
"Yeah, there's an old Worldcom communications satellite that must have been up there forever," said Sean after a moment, "It still works and all, but its an attraction for the space tourists."   
  
"Space tourists?" asked Terry but was ignored by everyone.  
  
"I see," said Wayne after a moment, "Maxine's plan is to send a time coded message to the satellite systems. We don't know which one it is so we'll just have to send it to all of them. We'll set the message to beam down in your time and tell the predicament and to get them to figure a way out."   
  
"Great idea," said Sean as he tapped into the Batcomputer through his suit, "I'm uploading our current location and status now, set the computer to send the message on Thursday, June twenty-seventh, the year is twenty-one forty three at nine seventeen P.M. That should get it there right after I leave."  
  
"Alright, done, now we wait," said Wayne after a moments delay for him to hack the communications satellites' security system.  
  
He hadn't even finished, when a burst of light that spit out Laughslash and Sean into the present, spilled into the empty warehouse.   
  
"Hey there Batman we got your message, and whoa," came a voice from the light as a figure stepped out from the light. It was another Batman. He was dressed in a suit similar to Terry's but was armored rather than the cloth like material.   
  
"Meet Weston Ricom, my mentor," said Sean proudly.  
  
"Um, hi," said Terry awkwardly as he shook the giant hand.   
  
"Pleased to meet you," said Weston giddily even though his voice was tired with age, "I'm glad that I can finally meet one of the former Batmans in their prime, and the great McGinnis to boot!"  
  
"I'm not going to ask," muttered Terry to himself then pointed to the restrained Laughslash, "So we got him all packed up for you, you just need to take him back."  
  
"Thanks for the help," said Sean appreciatively as he and Weston each grabbed onto Laughslash and hoisted him between the two.  
  
"I'm glad I could help, but you need to train hard," said Terry, trying not to get Sean in trouble with Weston.  
  
"Thank you, I will," said Sean.  
  
"I guess we have to go now, take care," said Weston and the two quietly walked through the light. The light vanished, and Batman stood alone in the cool darkness.  
  
"I'm glad that's over," said Wayne, "We don't need that anymore."  
  
"You can say that again, I need a break," said Terry, "I'm heading home to catch some Z's."  
  
"Sleep tight," said Max jokingly and shut off the radio.   
  
  
  
Back in the future  
  
"Time to bring you up to date Sean," said Weston in the Batcave as he finished removing the Batman suit. He had worn it only to go after Sean, and now without his suit he appeared as he truly was, a paraplegic who sat with his legs covered in a hoverchair.   
  
"What's been going on," said Sean from the shower as he scrubbed himself down.  
  
"You've been gone three months," said Weston bluntly.  
  
"What!" Sean bellowed, "Three months!"  
  
"I'm sorry, it took time and money to revise the Time-slipstream and make it able to travel backwards and forwards in time. We couldn't leave you back when you left otherwise there would have been a big temporal mess."  
  
"What did my uncle say," asked Sean as he threw on a pair of pants along with a baggy shirt.  
  
"Don't ask, I had to pull some strings, but he thinks you're presently in Guatemala as an exchange student. Your hovercraft is due in two days so you'll have to lay low here in the cave until you 'get home'".   
  
"I think I'm not done," said Sean, "Time traveling and what not I mean."  
  
"What do you mean," asked Weston suspiciously.   
  
"I mean, I noticed, I don't know, something like deja vu. It was like I had just said something or was listening to something, then it changed somehow."  
  
"That's not good, it may mean there was a shift in the Time stream," said Weston, "I'm going to start running a data tracker on any use of the Time-slipstream. Get some rest, but be ready to go."  
  
"As ordered," said Sean.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
